The Legend of Zelda: The Future Hero
by Ray 619
Summary: Sorry Discontiued if anyone feels like finishing off this story feel free too. I no longer have the time to write.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I don't own any thing from _The Legend of Zelda_ Just this story.

Authors comments: This is my first fanfic so go easy on it. All reviews accepted just R&R.

The Legend of Zelda: The Future Hero

Prologue: The Past hero

Link looked up at the remains of Ganons Tower where Ganondorf was supposedly waiting. "Well . . . here goes nothing." The "tower" looked only to be two floors high, the rest has crumbled over the centuries. Link entered the tower and found that it looked like it was brand new. "What the . . . ?" the condition of the tower really confused Link. "I thought this place was almost destroyed." He paused for a moment a thought,"Oh. Ganondorf must have used magic to make this place look either destroyed on the outside or new on the inside." Link saw a circular staircase and figured Ganondorf must be up them at the top. Link was 16 years old and since he had the master sword he figured he'd be able to strike down Ganondorf easily. On the way up Link suddenly realized that there were no monsters at all in the tower. "Weird."

Finally Link found a large black and gold door, it must have taken him a good half hour to reach the top. At least he thought he was the top. _This is it. No turning back now._ Link opened the door and looked around, it was a large chamber and surprisingly, it was empty. "I climbed all the way up here for nothing?! What the hell!?" Suddenly, Link was pissed off. Not only did he have to break the seal on the Master Sword so he could pull it out of the pedestal but he also traveled across the country just to reach the tower.

"Well this was a waste of . . ."

"So you decided to show at last." An unknown voice proclaimed. Link turned toward the direction where the voice had come from and seen Ganondorf standing in the center of the room, where he came from did not matter.

"Ganondorf."

"Well Boy, are you ready for death?" Ganondorf asked sinisterly.

"Sure I'm ready, Ready for YOUR death that is." He said with more confidence than he really had.

Ganondorf just smiled at this as he readied his strongest dark magic attack. As he launched his magic attack, Link only had time to think one thought. _Shit._


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own any thing from _The Legend of Zelda_ Just this story.

The Legend of Zelda: The Future Hero

Chapter 1: The Great Deku Tree

Link awoke in a forest unaware of where he was. Ever since his parents died he has been having weird dreams where he was all in green fighting some man named Ganondorf. In every dream he had, he always won against him but this one was slightly different. It seemed as though he lost. "Where the hell am I?" he wondered out loud. Link got up checked around and decided to try to make his way back home.

Hyrule has changed in the last 1800 years. Hyrule is no longer run by a king or queen but by a president. There was no need for a castle, so now they have the presidential office. The villages have expanded into cities, the trails into roads and highways. All the magical races now live in peace with Humans.

Link was walking through the forest, The Lost Woods as they called it, when he saw a giant tree and couldn't help but think the tree was vaguely familiar. He stopped to stare at it for a couple seconds but thought nothing of it and started to continue on his way back. _Link._ Link stopped and turned around to see where the voice had come from. "Who's there?"

_Link, it is I._

"Where are you? Show yourself!"

_I am right in front of you._

"Who the hell are you? Where the hell are you?" Link found himself looking at the tree and noticed something strange, there seemed to be a face in the bark of the tree.

_Do you not recognise me?_ The voice seemed to be coming from the large tree in front of him!

"HOLY SHIT! A TALKING TREE!!" Link stumbled backward and tried to turn around to run but fell flat on his face.

_Do not be afraid. I am the Great Deku Tree._ Link stared at the tree in shock and rose to his feet slowly.

"How do you know who I am?" Link asked the tree still shocked that a tree was talking to him

_I have known who you where for centuries._

"What? I'm only 17. I haven't been alive for centuries. Wait . . . why the hell am I talking to a tree?" Link turned around to leave but the Deku Tree stopped him.

_You have been having weird dreams, have you not?_ Link stopped and turned back around.

"How do you know about them?"

_They aren't dreams_

"What are you talking about."

_They are memories._


End file.
